Princes of Land and Sea
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Prince Joey of the sea meets and falls for Prince Seto while on an annual summer visit with Prince Yugi. Joey/Seto. COMPLETE.
1. The Merpeople Race

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I researched to learn the name of Joey's mother but I came up empty so I selected the name Marina. If anyone knows the real name, I would appreciate if someone sent it to me via review or PM. I will continue to use Marina for the story, though.**

Chapter One\- The Merpeople Race

The sweet, yet haunting song floated through the air audible over the waves crashing against the rocks that jutted out of the water. A pink-tailed mermaid with reddish-brown hair sat on a rock that barely protruded out of the water. Her pale eyes were fixed on a nearby fishing boat, her song drawing it ever closer to the jagged rocks.

A blond merboy bobbed behind the rock, peering around to watch the boat, his brown eyes sad. He loved hearing his sister sing when she was having lessons or to the sea creatures, but not like this. Princess Serenity was a sweet, kind mermaid, but about three times a month, she becomes a siren who lured humans to their deaths with her song.

The boat drew closer to the rocks and the boy could see a lone humans steering his vessel, his eyes blank and unfocused. The boat crashed into the rocks and started to sink. Serenity kept on singing until it was guaranteed that the human had drowned. She ceased her song, clapped her hands in glee, and giggled.

"Sis, I don't find any of this a reason to be happy," the boy said. "I mean, a human just lost his life."

"Oh, lighten up, Joey," Serenity said. "As far as I'm concerned, any human sailing across the ocean is evil and deserves to die."

"Is that what you believe or are you just repeating Mother's beliefs?"

"Of course I believe it, big brother. I've always believed it. It just becomes very clear to me when I become a siren." She slipped under the water and Joey followed suite. Once he was under, Serenity added, "I think you're jealous of what I can do."

"I'm not jealous," he said as he headed home, his royal blue tail propelling him through the water quickly with Serenity behind him. He didn't take Serenity's comments personally; she always acted harsh while she was in siren mode. He wasn't jealous of her ability as all mermaids engaged in this behavior. Mermen usually stayed under the waves farming, marketing, protecting the kingdom, and helping raise their families.

A mermaid's siren side usually shows when she turns thirteen but when and how often varies. Joey and Serenity's mother, the queen, stated that no merperson under eighteen was allowed the visit the surface along, so Joey would accompany Serenity to the surface where she would sing humans to their deaths.

Joey knew he was different from the other mermen. He, too, had a beautiful singing voice and a secret life as well. Mermen in the past used to become human; the time and length also varied. However, the king a long time ago, managed to convince mermen to resist the ability to be human and it was believed that no merman had retained this power. Joey, however, came into this power when he was thirteen. He had gotten an urge to go to the shore of a nearby kingdom. He went there before dawn on the Summer Solstice and pulled his tail out of the water. When the sun came up, Joey's tail had split into legs and the clothes of a prince cloaked his body. Joey had spent three days and nights on land and when dawn came after the third night, he had become a merman again. From then on, Joey went to shore every Summer Solstice and no one knew he was violating the law of not becoming human not to mention the law his mother had laid down concerning who was allowed to surface alone.

_I like being human during the summer. It's through this ability that I've found that humans aren't evil. Thing is, I can't tell anyone as no mermen should be able to become human. Hmm, I think I'll look in the library for more information on the subject._

After returning home and assuring his mother that no one spotted him and Serenity, Joey swam into the library and scanned the shelves. He found a history book on merpeople abilities and sat at a table to read. He started with the mermaids and learned that the frequency with which mermaids turned siren would increase and stopped increasing when they turned eighteen. A very small number of mermaids would turn completely into sirens and migrated to a distant siren village and live the rest of their lives there.

_Oh, boy,_ he thought. _I hope that doesn't happen to Serenity. I think Mother would be devastated if she became a complete siren. I know I would be. Right now, she only turns siren three times a month and not back-to-back. But according to this, her siren times will increase and hit a fixed number once she's eighteen. I'm in for a rough period. She's thirteen now, so over the next five years her siren singing times will go up. How often will she turn siren? Once a week? Every three days? I'll have to wait and see. Now, what about merman abilities?_

The book gave a detailed history of mermen becoming human: How it came about, the uses mermen put it to, and why it was forbidden leading to them losing the ability, all of which Joey found fascinating particularly the last part. According to the book, a merman fell in love with a woman during one of his human phases and the woman was in love with him. He convinced King Poseidon to make her a mermaid. He acceded to his request and the couple lived happily for several months until the mermaid fell for a human and when told she could never be human again, she threatened to expose their race. Her threatening caused her to turn completely siren and she left for the siren village. Poseidon then urged mermen to forget about being human and resist the urge.

Joey leaned back in his chair. _Wow, so this ability threatened our race's existence because a human-turned-mermaid fell for a human and grew angry that she couldn't be human again. Yeah, I can see why we were urged to resist. All of them lost the power, but I didn't. I guess that makes me a genetic throwback or maybe just special. Yeah, definitely special. Resisting and losing the power isn't hard. One has to be on land in order to change and through force of will, the urge to surface is defeated and they don't change. No one told me to resist as it's believed that no merman can become human anymore._

He returned to the book to discover a surprise: After his annual summer change, he would be able to become human for three days and nights whenever he chose as long as he changed at dawn. The length of time was due to his annual change and this new facet happened to all mermen once they changed a fifth time. Joey was excited. _This is so cool. Both mermaids and mermen gain new facets of their respective gifts, though mine is better and speaking of my gift, this summer will be my fifth time. After my annual three days, I'll be able to be human for three days whenever I want!_

Queen Marina gazed fondly at her daughter at dinner that night. She was proud of how nicely Serenity was developing her power. She was certain that her daughter wouldn't turn into a complete siren since she didn't and besides, she was a princess. Surely, royalty was immune to their races' darker sides.

_I'm certain of it. After all, Joey doesn't become human. He will make a great king one day._ Marina admired her son. He paid attention in class, had a lovely singing care, cared about the citizens, and was the envy of several mermaids. He also seemed to make friends easily and speaking of friends…

"Joseph, you'll be making your annual trip to see your friends soon, yes?"

"Yes, Mom. In about two days." Joey made up a story about meeting someone after his second change and said he promised to meet his friend at the same time every year and for the same length of time. Truthfully, he did meet someone, but couldn't tell her it was a human he met.


	2. Truth Between Friends

Chapter Two\- Truths Between Friends

Joey swam through the water heading for the shore where he first changed. It turned out that it led to the kingdom where his friend, Prince Yugi lived along with his grandpa and his brother, sixteen-year-old Prince Atem. Yugi was eighteen just like Joey and the two met when Joey began his second change:

_Joey had pushed himself to his feet, swaying slightly to re-orient himself to standing after being without legs for a year. His legs stabilized and he had turned to head into the village to observe the humans like he had done last time. He had spent his days observing and at night, he would gaze at the stars at the shore where he slept. He had had the foresight to gather money from shipwrecks after being hungry during his first change and observing that humans traded money for food. He had managed to acquire water from a fountain in the center of the marketplace._

_ Joey had reached the path where one direction led to the village and the other led to the palace when a voice had called, "Hello. I'm Prince Yugi. When did you get here? I've never seen you before."_

_ Joey had turned to see a short, spiky-haired boy dressed in the clothes of royalty like Joey. The boy had wide purple eyes and an open, friendly face. His voice sounded more mature than his looks indicated._

_ Joey had recovered his wits as Yugi came closer. "Uh, hi. I'm Prince Joseph, but most people call me Joey. I usually come by once a year for three days. I just got here this morning."_

_ "I don't remember seeing you before."_

_ "I started visiting just last year. I stuck to the village during the day and slept at the shore at night."_

_ "What? Well, not this time. You're staying with my family at the palace."_

_ Joey had been shocked. "Stay with you? Your family would be okay with that?"_

_ "It's just my grandpa and my younger brother. My parents are dead." The two princes headed to the village._

_ "Oh. Well, my dad is dead and I just have my mother and my little sister."_

_ "A sister?" Yugi asked, interest evident in his voice._

_ "Uh, she's nine."_

_ "Oh. Well, Atem's twelve and I'm fourteen."_

_ "I'm fourteen, too!" Joey had grinned at Yugi, certain he had found a friend._

Joey surfaced and moved to the shore, the sky still dark with night, but was starting to lighten with the coming dawn. He pulled himself out of the water and watched the horizon. His change occurred at dawn once he was out of the water and he couldn't return to the ocean until dawn of day four.

The first ray of sunlight peeked over the horizon and Joey's tail glowed softly before splitting into two legs and new prince outfit covered his entire body. He swiftly got to his feet, checked his money pouch, and started up the path toward the palace.

"Joey, welcome back," Yugi greeted when the merboy reached the front doors.

"Thanks, Yug and I've got great news," Joey replied giving his friend a hug.

"Me too. But, you first."

"I'll be able to visit more often now."

"Great! So your mother finally agreed to let you stay more than three days?"

"Actually, I can still only stay three days at a time." Joey's eyes drifted to the shore far below and hidden from sight.

"I don't understand. Why would your mother let you visit more often but only three days at a time?"

Joey licked his lips, nervously. He had known Yugi and his family for four years and he's always felt bad about lying to them when they had been so open and honest, something he prized highly. _Perhaps, it's time for a little honesty._ He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yug, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can."

"Well, see. I'm actually a merman."

"A…a merman?"

Joey nodded. "Mermen used to be able to be human for a limited time and usually around the same time of year. Mine is the first three days of summer. Once a merman changes a fifth time, he can be human more than once a year, but the time length is the same."

"Wait. You said 'used to.' What do you mean by that?"

"They resisted the urge to change and lost it. It's widely believed that that ability no longer exists. Somehow, I gained it. My mother believes humans are dangerous and evil just like the merpeople who came before us."

"Why can only mermen become human? Do mermaids have a special power?"

"I don't know why mermen are the only ones to be human. Mermaids…they have a special power, but it's…dark and sad."

"What is it?"

"They turn into sirens briefly and hypnotize humans to sink their ships and drown by singing to them."

"Yugi's eyes widened. "They do? That's awful."

"It is. My sister recently turned siren a few months ago and she turns siren three times a month. I've seen Mother leave the palace at night once a week. Over the next five years, Serenity will turn siren more than three times a month and will hit a fixed number when she's eighteen. That number will be higher than three times a month, but no one knows what that will be."

"This is incredible, Joey. You're really a merman?"

"You can follow me at the end of my visit and see me change back."

"Okay. I'll do that."

"Good. Now, what's your great news?"

"Oh, right. Prince Seto is also coming to visit. He's arriving today to choose who he will marry in a couple of months and tomorrow night there'll be a ball where he'll announce his choice. Atem and I hop one of us will be chosen as do several of the village girls. He made it clear that someone from our kingdom will be his intended."

Joey grinned. "I'll hope for you and Atem, too. The ball sounds like fun."

"Sure does. Oh and I promise not to tell anyone you're a merman."

"I appreciate that, Yugi," Joey said as they entered the village.

Joey stood with Yugi and his family as a large sailing ship pulled into a dock. He watched as sailors moved about the deck insuring the ship didn't drift away. The gangplank was lowered and a quartet of guards marched down in a square formation and in the center of the square was a tall brunette man with deep blue eyes. Joey's mouth parted slightly and he inhaled quietly. _By the Seven Seas, he's gorgeous. I can see why Yugi and Atem wish to marry him. I too would wish to be chosen, but I cannot. I'm a merman and must marry within my own race._

The guards arrived on the dock and the front two parted to allow Seto to approach the royals. He bowed to the elderly man. "Greetings, King Solomon. I am Prince Seto and am honored to be here again and that you are throwing a ball in my honor."

"Greetings, Prince Seto, it is good to see you again. We are glad to have you and are pleased to hold a ball for you. Our kingdom looks forward to learning who you intend to marry by tomorrow night. May I present two of your hopefuls. My eldest grandson Yugi and his brother, Atem."

Seto nodded to the two boys who bowed back. He looked the two princes over. Yugi had wide purple eyes and a child-like face that made him look younger than eighteen. Atem, however, had sharp purple eyes and a face that looked older than sixteen. _Although Yugi is older, Atem has the look of a ruler. Yes, I could see myself marrying Atem._ Seto glanced off to Yugi's other side to see a handsome blonde with brown eyes that held an innocence similar to Yugi's. _I wonder who he is and if he's a hopeful._

"And you are?" Seto asked the boy.

The blonde bowed. "I am Prince Joseph, but I prefer Joey. I'm a friend of Yugi's and will be visiting for three days."

_A visitor and a prince like myself. Hmm, he seems to be my age nto that that matters._ "So, just visiting. Will you be at the ball as well?"

Joey straightened up. "I will. It sounds like fun." He flashed a smile that Seto found charming and he felt his heart beat a little faster. _I think I found my mate. Visitor or not, I believe I will marry him._

Yugi, Atem, and Joey went to the marketplace that afternoon to shop for new jewelry and fabric that the royal tailor would make into new clothes. Joey didn't think he needed clothes, but Atem would have thought it odd that a prince wouldn't want a new outfit for a special occasion, so the blonde purchased some fabric as well as a gold crown adorned with common seashells.

"I wonder who Seto's mate will be," Atem said as they continued through the market.

"I think it'll be you, Atem," Joey said. "Seto's gaze seemed to linger on you."

"I don't know. I think it might be one of the village girls. Any one of them would make a good wife and eventual queen."

"It could be you, Joey," Yugi piped in.

Joey sputtered, "Yugi! I'm not looking for a mate. I thought I made it clear to Seto that I'm just a visitor."

"Actually, I don't think you did and visitor or not, everyone at the ball has a chance of being chosen," Atem pointed out. "And you did say you would be there."

"I still say it'll be you," Joey insisted.

_That would be nice,_ Atem thought. _But, it seemed to me that Seto seemed taken by Joey. He even spoke to him. I agree with Yugi now: Seto may indeed choose Joey. Surely, his mother would approve of the engagement, so why is he adamantly against it?_

Joey's thoughts were racing as the trio headed back to the palace. Yes, he thought Seto was beautiful and yes, to be chosen by Seto would be nice, but he must not be chosen. He would be going home two days after the ball and wouldn't be able to be human again for at least one day and night as was stated in the book he had read.

_If Mother found out I can be human, she would be mad I lied to her. She would be furious if she learns I befriended humans, let alone be engaged to one. I'll be sure to let Seto know that I'm __not__ one of the hopefuls from which he has to choose._


	3. The Ball

Chapter Three\- The Ball

Joey adjusted the cape of his new outfit before applying thin gold chains around his neck, rings to his right fingers, and his new crown before taking in the effect in the mirror of the guest room he slept in during his visits. He wore a crimson tunic with matching pantaloons, white tights, brown boots, and a purple cape that hung on his shoulders and ended at his knees. _I look more like a human prince than usual,_ he thought with a smile. He left the room, joined Yugi and Atem at the ballroom doors, and entered the room behind the princes. The room had been full of chattering guests, but had fallen silent as the trio entered and approached the thrones at the far end. Solomon stood in front of the center throne and smiled as his grandsons took their places, Yugi on the right and Atem on the left. Seto stood beside Atem's throne so Joey stood beside Yugi's.

Solomon raised his arms. "My people! We have gathered to honor our esteemed guest Prince Seto who will choose his fiancée tonight from among our many hopefuls. For now, enjoy the ball and Seto will let me know when he has decided." The orchestra started to play as Solomon sat and couples swept onto the dance floor.

A girl with voluminous blond hair and wearing a purple dress that matched her eyes came up to Seto and curtsied before Seto led her out to the dance floor. Joey watched them and squashed the jealous feeling that rose up inside him. _They make a cute couple. She seems to suit him._ The music ended and as another piece began, another girl stepped up to dance with the prince. Twenty minutes later, Yugi got up. "I'm going to dance with Seto next," he told his family and Joey before striding toward the brunette.

Joey resisted the urge to laugh as they danced. Their heights were so vastly different, it was funny. Yet, by the way they looked at each other and talked, it was clear that they were hitting it off. Joey tilted his head. _Maybe I was wrong. Perhaps Yugi will be Seto's mate._ At that moment, two girls came up to Atem and him, wanting to dance.

After dancing with two girls and while Seto was dancing with Atem, Joey went to get some punch. He watched the ball as he stood beside the table, sipping his drink. It never ceased to amaze him how similar humans and merpeople were. _We both have a royal family, kingdoms, a marketplace, and celebrations. Why can't we get along together? I think I know. Humans fish in our waters and eat sea life and mermaids sink ships when they turn siren. As for mermen, I know I'm the only one who becomes human._ He became aware of someone nearby and looked over to see Seto.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, extending his hand.

Joey put his cup down. "Sure," he answered, accepting the hand. He followed the prince out to the dance floor, reasoning that accepting was only polite and this was the perfect opportunity to tell Seto that he was not hoping to be his mate.

"It occurred to me that we really haven't talked," Seto said. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm eighteen and I live with my mother and younger sister."

"Do you? My father died a long time ago, but Mother re-married and then she died a couple of years ago. Now I live with my stepfather and little brother."

"Oh, you have a brother? That's cool."

Something in Joey's voice caught his attention. "You'd rather have a brother?"

"I would. Don't misunderstand; I love my sister, but she drives me crazy at times."

Seto chuckled. "I think that's why younger siblings exist. How old is she, anyway?"

"Serenity's thirteen."

"Serenity. That's a pretty name. My brother, Mokuba, is eleven."

"Mokuba. Nice name."

"Thanks. You know Joey, I would love to meet your family."

Joey heard the suggestive tone in Seto's voice and knew now was the time to end Seto's interest. "Seto, I like you, but I'm not looking for a mate. You would be better off choosing someone else."

"I like you too and I originally wasn't planning to take a mate. However, that has all changed. I know who I want and I'm ready to announce it." Joey saw Seto's eyes looking over him and glanced back to see Atem. _Maybe I was right, after all._

Seto took Joey's hand, bowed, and released the hand before going to Solomon and speaking to him. The king smiled and got to his feet bringing the orchestra to a halt and silence fell over the room. "Prince Seto has made his choice. All hopefuls line up please." Joey reluctantly joined the line with a little nudge from Yugi who was at the end of the line facing his grandpa and Seto.

Seto's gaze swept the line for a moment before pulling a ring out of a pocket. "I will confess that when I first arrived, I was against my stepfather's wishes that I find someone to marry in two months' time and that it would someone from this kingdom. But, the moment I disembarked my ship, I saw three potentials. Tonight, as I danced and talked with each of you, I realized the one that will become my fiancée." He smiled at the line and the room. "Prince Joseph, please come up here."

Joey stood frozen in shock until a nudge from Yugi sent him stumbling up the steps and stand before Seto. The brunette smiled at him, his blue eyes shining with affection. He took Joey's left hand. "Before these people and with this ring, I name you my fiancée and future husband." He slid the ring onto Joey's finger amidst claps and cheers.

Joey stared at the ring on his finger before looking up at Seto to tell him no and hand back the ring. His brown eyes looked into Seto's beaming face and his protest died in his throat. As much as Joey kept saying he wasn't looking for a mate, he found that he was in love with Prince Seto and the feeling was clearly mutual.


	4. Engaged

Chapter Four\- Engaged

"Oh, Yug'! I can't marry Seto!" Joey moaned the next day.

"I'm aware of that. Why didn't you say something last night?"

"I did when we were dancing. I thought I made it clear and I know I did. Now, I think he thought I was playing hard to get." He sighed as he looked at the ring. "I can't marry him, but I realized last night that I love him."

"Oh, boy," Yugi breathed. "Sounds like you fell head over heels in love."

"More like head over fins. Maybe I should tell him the truth like I told you."

"You won't be able to: Seto's busy with wedding plans and accepting congratulations. By the time he's done, he'll be tired and when he wakes up, you'll be gone."

"Well, I could swim out to his kingdom. I'm familiar with the flag on the ship and can search for it."

"I got a better idea. Seto won't be leaving for another two or three days. You could check in with your family and come back to keep an eye out for Seto and once he's alone or boards the ship, you'll be able to talk to him or follow the ship."

"I'll follow the ship. Once I know where he lives, I'll be able to visit and tell him the truth."

Yugi nodded as they headed down to the hidden shore. He told Grandpa that he and Joey were going to sleep under the stars for Joey's last night of his visit. He was still a bit skeptical about Joey's claim of being a merman, although it did explain Joey's short annual visits. The two sat on the sand and talked about the ball.

Yugi divulged about his talk with Seto during their dance. "He spoke of different policies he plans to implement or change once he's king."

"When will that be?"

"He didn't say. Every kingdom has their own inheritance laws. Mine, for example. I'll be king about a month after getting married. Of course if something happens to Grandpa before then, I'll still be crowned." Then Yugi laid back on the sand as the sun vanished and the stars shone brightly in the sky. Joey laid back too and the two friends spent time pointing out their favorite constellations until they fell asleep.

Yugi was awakened by Joey shaking his shoulder. "Yug, it's almost dawn." The short prince forced himself to open his eyes and sit up, rubbing his eyes. He blinked as he made out Joey's outline approaching the water. "Yugi, I'm sorry I lied to you all these years. I always felt bad about it and you were so honest with me." He sat down.

"I can understand why you lied. I probably would have laughed and dismissed your claim if you had told me four years ago. I admit I'm still a little skeptical."

"Well, you'll soon have proof. Here comes the dawn." Joey nodded at the sky that was growing lighter. Yugi's gaze went to the water and ultimately Joey's legs as the sun slowly peeked over the horizon.

Yugi gasped as Joey's legs glowed softly before they merged into a scaled royal blue fishtail. The rest of Joey's clothes faded away, leaving a bare-chested merman before him. "Wow," he said as he moved closer. "Joey, you look amazing. I'm happy we met and you decided to tell the truth."

Joey grinned up at him. "I'm happy you still want to be friends. I was worried you wouldn't once you saw my tail."

"Of course we're still friends. This doesn't change anything between us." Yugi leaned down and hugged Joey who returned the gesture.

"Well, I better get going. I'll be back here in two days to check in about Seto."

"Of course. Oh and even though you didn't really want it, congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks," Joey said softly as he pushed himself into deeper water before diving down, the light flashing off his tail and the engagement ring.

Seto blinked at the windows where sunlight was streaming in. It was a beautiful morning and he laid there, savoring and re-living the previous day. First, everyone in the kingdom had come forward throughout the day to offer their congratulations. He accept each one with a big smile and a thrill went through him: He was going to get married! He discussed his plans with Solomon in case the elderly monarch posed questions about some detail Seto had overlooked. It was obvious that the ceremony would take place at his kingdom. He wrote a short list of potential wedding colors as well as a list of food and drink. He knew he wanted his brother as best man while his stepfather would perform the ceremony. Maybe Joey's family would like to be part of the ceremony.

He now smiled at the ceiling. His beloved fiancée; he could still see the look of love on Joey's face when named Seto's mate. He had heard Joey's insistence that he wasn't looking for a mate, but he saw the attraction in the blonde's eyes and knew that Joey was in love with him despite his words. _I wonder why he would reject being a mate instead of following his heart. It's curious._ He rolled out of bed and started getting dressed. He wanted to go to the marketplace and see if there were items there that he wouldn't be able to find at his own marketplace.

He had reached the fork in the path and saw Yugi coming up from the shoreline. _Ah. Perfect. He's close to Joey and may provide some insight into his mind._ "Yugi," he said.

Yugi looked up, slightly startled. "Hi, Seto."

"I'm heading into town. I would like some company."

"I'll come with you."

"Thank you." The pair began down the path. "Yugi, you know Joey pretty well, yes?"

"We've been friends for four years."

"Then tell me why Joey accepted my decision to marry him if he wasn't looking to be chosen? It's clear that he loves me, I saw it in his eyes."

Yugi's mind raced to come up with a reasonable answer. He knew the real reason: Joey was a merman and was sure his mother would be furious if she learned her son was engaged to a human. _Wait, that's it!_

"Joey's worried that his mom won't approve of him marrying another man."

Seto nodded. "Okay, I can see that. My stepfather will be surprised when I tell him and naturally will want to meet him. I'm certain he'll be charmed by Joey; I sure am. Plus, if Joey plays it right, his mother will approve of the engagement."

Marina held up her son's hand and looked at the gold band on his finger. It was certainly beautiful: A circle of white stones and pale blue stones were embedded in the center of the band and they glinted in the light. "When did you get this?"

"On my second night of my visit. Yugi's grandpa threw a party and I spent a lot of time talking and dancing with another close friend, Seto. After the party, he…asked-for-my-hand-in-marriage," he finished in a rush.

"Marriage!?" both mermaids exclaimed, the queen releasing Joey's hand.

"Yes. I've known Seto as long as I've known Yugi and I really like him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Marina's surprise faded to be replaced with understanding. "I hear what you're saying. I felt the same way about your father. I'm happy for you. You know I'll want to meet him."

"Of course, Mother," Joey said calmly, but inwardly he was worried. _There's no way that meeting's going to happen! What am I going to do?_


	5. Nighttime Sink

Chapter Five\- Nighttime Sink

"That is a problem," Yugi said the next day when Joey showed up as scheduled.

Joey's tail slapped the water in frustration. "Maybe I should have said the ring was just a gift instead of an engagement ring. I am such an idiot."

"No, you're not. You're in love and if you had kept it a secret, your mother would be hurt and upset that you didn't tell her before she found out by accident."

Joey sighed. "You're right, Yugi. But, that doesn't solve the problem of introducing Seto to Mother. As of right now, it's impossible. There's also the matter of ruling. I'll eventually be king of the sea and Seto will be king of his kingdom."

"How will that work? I mean, both of you ruling two separate kingdoms?"

"I don't know. But then, Seto doesn't know I'm a merman. Once he does, he may break off the engagement."

"Yeah, that is possible, but would you be all right with that?"

Joey sighed sadly. "No. I would be heartbroken. But, I would probably deserve it for not telling Seto when I realized he was interested in me."

"I would offer to bring Seto here, but he's already left."

"It's all right, Yug. Perhaps there's a book in my library to provide guidance to my problem."

"Go ahead and check. Good luck, Joey."

"Thanks." Joey rolled and crawled back into the water before swimming home. Once in the palace, Joey buried himself in the books. He located an old and dusty history book, sat at the table, and started to read. He sat there for hours, finding the book fascinating. _Wow,_ he thought, turning another page. _So, marriage between a human and a merperson isn't forbidden, just unusual. However, it does require one of them to permanently change forms. So, either I find a way to permanently become human or Seto become a permanent merman._ Joey continued to read and found that only the queen or the king of the sea could grant permanent humanity or merperson status just like that story in the book on merpeople abilities. _Damn. Mother will never do that. She hates humans. She'd probably kill me for loving a human or disown me and turn me human permanently as a form of banishment, which technically doesn't sound so bad. Seto and I would still get married- if he'll have me after I tell the truth._

"Joey!" Serenity yelled, pounding on the library doors the day after meeting Yugi. The mermaid princess sounded harsh instead of sweet; a sign that she had turned siren again.

He sighed. "Coming, sis." He swam to the doors and opened them to reveal Serenity floating there, hands on her hips. "Okay, let's go," he said.

A sadistic grin lit up his sister's face. "Great! This will be my first nighttime singing and I can hardly wait!"

"It's night, already?"

"Sure is and I hope to sink a big boat tonight." They swam out of the palace and toward the surface.

The surface was dark and clouds crossed across a moonless sky. Serenity couldn't have picked a better night to turn siren. She turned around to find a target while Joey enjoyed the peaceful scene. "No ship yet," she said. "Come on, big brother." She ducked down to swim faster and Joey followed suite.

Both siblings surfaced for the fifth time in an hour. Serenity said, "Yes! There's one!" She pointed to a large sailing ship nearby. "And there's some jagged underwater coral nearby that'll really damage the hull." Joey listened to Serenity's gleeful tone and once again felt helpless to stop her. He had tried to talk her out of being a siren when the urge first surfaced. Marina had overheard his attempt and told him not to interfere with Serenity's genetic urge. Mermaids briefly become sirens, end of story.

Serenity cleared her throat and began to sing. Her clear sweet voice floated through the air to reach the humans on the ship. Joey watched as the ship slowly turned and headed for the hidden coral, but he turned around and closed his eyes to avoid watching the destruction. It didn't stop him from hearing the crash of wood or Serenity's laugh of delight.

"Oh, that was fun and so worth the search for it. Let's go home." She ducked under the water, missing the tear that slid down Joey's cheek. He hated what his sister and every mermaid became, however brief it was. _And I will eventually rule over them. I wish I could stop them…and maybe I could! After all, if a past king could have mermen resist the urge to be human, I may be able to have mermaids stop being sirens._ Smiling, Joey nodded. It would take time, but eventually merpeople would live under the sea peacefully and humans wouldn't drown by their hands.

The ship behind him continued to sink and he heard a frantic voice call out, "Your Highness! Where are you? Prince Seto, answer me!" Joey whirled around, face pale. _Seto? This is __Seto's__ ship?_ Horrified, Joey ducked down and swam toward the wrecked ship that was already underwater. He darted through the torn hull and started searching for any humans trapped in the vessel. He emerged thought the top deck that had just sank under the surface and found no humans. _Okay. Maybe he got off safely._ He looked up and gasped in horror. There was a body floating down through the water!

He swam toward the human, seized the waist, and carried it to the surface. He broke the surface and started to swim toward the only shore he knew: The one in Yugi's kingdom. He looked at his passenger and his heart skipped a beat: It was Seto! His head was dipped, clearly unconscious. _Hold on, Seto. I'll get you to safety._ Joey grunted and his tail flipped harder as he hauled his fiancée across the surface of the water and toward dry land. He prayed that he wasn't carrying a dead body. He wouldn't be able to bear it if Seto was dead.

Joey reached the shore with sunrise still about an hour away. He pulled the prince onto the dry sand while keeping his tail in the water. He frantically took Seto's wrist and felt for a pulse: Yes! There was a strong steady beat beneath his fingers. He looked at Seto's chest and saw it rise and fall in an even manner. _Oh, thank goodness! He's alive!_ Joey's heart swelled with relief as he took Seto's hand and began to sing a song he loved and remembered his mother singing to him when he was a child. He continued to sing even as he felt Seto staring to stir.


	6. Siren Counterattack

Chapter Six\- Siren Counterattack

The sound of a male singing reached his ears as he regained consciousness. The sound was soothing, comforting, and surprisingly beautiful. _Who's singing?_ he wondered. His eyes opened to slits to see brown and yellow. He blinked a couple of times to see Joey over him, the singing coming from his mouth.

"Joey?" he croaked as the song ended. He struggled to sitting and looked around. "Where…?"

"Yugi's kingdom. It was the only place I knew."

"The last thing I remember was my ship sinking."

"Yeah, I know. I saw it. I'm afraid my sister caused it to sink."

"You were there? Your sister caused it!? How is all that possible?"

Joey sighed and shifted so that the lower part of his tail and the fins arced over him. "This is how."

Seto gaped at the royal blue tail that was where Joey's legs and feet should be. "You're…you're actually a merman?" he gasped as the tail lowered.

Joey nodded and looked away. "Yes. I really am a prince, though. Mermen used to be able to become human, the time of year and length varied, but they eventually lost the ability, except me. My time was the first three days of summer until this year. I can now change anytime for three days as long as my tail is out of the water by dawn.

"The mermaids briefly become sirens and sink ships. Again, the siren period varies."

"Joey, could you pull your…tail out of the water? I'd like to see you change."

Joey complied, still avoiding Seto's eyes. The sun came up and Seto watched in amazement as Joey's tail glowed and split into legs, a prince outfit covering his body. "Amazing," he said softly.

Joey's eyes fell on his tucked legs. "Seto, I'll understand if you want to end the engagement. It'll break my heart, but I probably deserve it for lying to you."

Seto took Joey's hand getting the blonde to look at him. "Joey, I still love you. It doesn't matter to me that you're a merman. In fact, it makes you very special to me."

"And you're special to me. So, I guess we should think about getting you home."

"I'm sure Yugi would be glad to help."

"And I'd like to help escort you home. Just in case another siren shows up."

"It'll take more than three days to get home."

"I can still follow in the water and maybe I can meet your family."

"I'd like that. I think Mokuba's going to love you."

Joey smiled as he stood and pulled Seto to his feet. "But first, let's talk to Yugi and get on that ship."

"Does Yugi know you're a merman?" Seto asked as they walked.

"Uh-huh. Just Yugi. I told him the first day of my visit this year. So, explaining it to him will be easy." Joey knocked on the doors and to his relief Yugi was the one to answer.

He smiled at blonde. "Hi, Joey. I didn't expect to see you again so soon. Oh! Seto!" He blinked in confusion. "I thought you left three days ago."

"I did. Someone's siren sister sank my ship last night." Seto tilted his head at Joey.

The short prince's eyes went wide. "So, you know about Joey?"

"That's right," Joey said. "I saved him from drowning and brought him here. I explained everything and we're still engaged."

"Wow. I'm happy you're still getting married. I'm guessing you need a ship to get home."

"I do and Joey's offered to escort us in case another siren appears."

"How will that help?"

"Because I'm a merman even though I'm human right now. Siren songs don't affect us. While everyone else is covering their ears or sleeping, I'll steer the ship until we're out of range."

"Good idea," Yugi said.

"That might just work," Seto added.

One hour later, a ship of sailors from Yugi's kingdom were sailing from port with Joey and Seto on board. Joey tried to look around casually; he had never been on an unwracked ship much less sailed on one. "Think the captain might give me a tour?" he said.

"How about **I **give you one?" Seto replied, putting an arm around Joey's shoulders and guiding him below decks.

Joey gazed down at the water as he stood at the railing. It was late afternoon on his second day and he acknowledged that in about a day and a half he would be back in the ocean and following the ship to Seto's kingdom. _Seto said it'll take two days to arrive after I change back._ He looked up over the prow of the ship, looked back at the water, and blinked as the lower part and fins of a green tail vanished. His heart pounded as he rushed to the steering wheel. "Captain, I think I just saw a siren."

A look of concern crossed the man's face. He knew that sirens existed and the safe passage of his ship, crew, and passengers were of utmost importance. "I guess we better man the lifeboats and row the rest of the way."

"Captain, go below decks and take everyone else with you. I'll steer the ship."

"What? How will you be able to resist the song?"

"I have a way. Trust me."

"Of course, Your Highness." He raised his voice. "Everyone, get below deck and cover your ears." The rest of the people went down and as soon as the captain went down and closed the door, a beautiful hypnotic voice sounded. Joey smirked as he steered the ship, keeping it on course. He began to softly sing to himself; in addition to him being a merman, he figured singing would further help him stay on course.

Soon, the siren song ended and the sound of splashing was heard. _She gave up and no doubt she's confused and frustrated about failing to sink the ship._ He ceased his singing, quickly went to the door, and knocked. "All clear," he said.

"That was wonderful yesterday," Seto commented as the pair stood at the starboard rail, watching the sky change from night to twilight. Dawn was minutes away from ending Joey's time as a human for at least a day.

"I know. I just hope the ship makes it home without incident."

"I'm sure it will. I traveled for years and hadn't fallen prey to sirens until this year."

"Good point." Joey sat on the rail and turned around so that his legs dangled over the edge. He locked his gaze on the sky as it lightened further and the sun peeked over the edge. His clothes faded away as his legs merged back into his tail.

Seto gazed softly at the tail. "I sometimes wish I could swim with a tail."

"But you do swim."

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, I'd love to go swimming with you sometime, maybe soon. You could teach me how to swim with legs."

Seto nodded. "It's a date."

Joey grinned. "Great." His hands ran down his tail and felt a small give in his right hand. He looked down to see a scale had come loose and in its place was a new scale the same color as the old one. He took Seto's right hand in his left and pressed the scale into it. Seto looked at it and then at Joey. "Sometimes scales come loose. I want you to keep this one. Consider it a token of affection and an engagement gift." Joey slid off the edge and Seto watched as the merboy dived neatly into the water below.


	7. Land Family

Chapter Seven\- Land Family

"Land ahoy!" called the crewman from the crow's nest. By the prow's lantern light, the outline of a coast was visible. Seto's heart swelled at the sight of it: He was hours away from home and dawn was two hours away. It was dawn he was waiting for; it would mark the end of Joey's second day as a merman. The merboy would climb back on board via a dangling rope Seto would provide and resume human form and be able to disembark to meet Seto's family. The brunette was worried. Suppose his stepfather didn't approve? Gozaburo hadn't said that the fiancée had to be female. He remembered telling Yugi that Gozaburo would be charmed by Joey, but now he wasn't so sure. He felt the soft scale against his chest and gently put a hand on his shirt. He had spent the last two days trying to find a way to mount the scale in a setting that could be strung on a cord. He ended up tucking it in a gold setting with a clear cover on the front and it hung on a brown cord around his neck. Only the back had no cover so that the scale's softness was felt against his skin.

Joey surfaced on the right side of the boat to see a dangling rope and up by the rail was Seto. He grabbed the rope and started to climb while Seto pulled the rope upwards. Joey soon placed his hands on the rail and hauled himself up to be met with Seto's lips landing on his own. When they parted, Joey swung his tail over the rail and the fins touched the deck.

"Seto, I'm excited to meet your stepfather, but I'm also nervous."

"That's understandable. I'm worried that he won't approve, but he didn't say I had to choose a girl."

The sun rose and Joey's clothes and legs appeared. "So, how far out are we?" he asked getting to his feet.

"A couple of hours now. I'm curious, though. The ship kept moving at night. Did you not sleep all this time?"

"Oh, no. I slept. There's a small alcove close to the water. I pulled myself onto it and slept with my tail in the water."

Seto nodded. "And how far are we from your home?"

"Not too far. About a day and a half or two days; that is if you have a tail and swim underwater. It is closer to Yugi's as it takes me about half a night to reach the shore."

The gangplank was lowered and Seto strolled down it to see King Gozaburo and Prince Mokuba, the latter relieved beyond words. The young prince ran forward and embraced Seto around the waist. "Big brother! I was so worried!"

"I'm fine, Mokuba." He looked at the king. "I apologize for my late arrival. The ship had a mishap, but luckily Yugi was kind enough to loan a ship and a crew to get me home."

"As long as you're safe, that's all that matters." Gozaburo came forward and embraced Seto once Mokuba had released him. "So, how was the trip? Do I have a future in-law?"

Seto smiled. "You know I was against the idea when I left. However, I warmed up to it when I reached my destination. I found my fiancée there." He turned and gestured at the boat. A figure with blond hair and dressed in prince clothes descended to the dock and bowed to the king.

"Gozaburo, this is Prince Joseph, my future husband."

Joey straightened. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty." He flashed his charming smile.

Gozaburo looked him up and down for several seconds before giving a warm smile and an open hand. "Welcome Joseph. I'm pleased to meet you. Seto chose well."

Joey took the hand. "Please call me Joey, sire."

"Gozaburo will do, at least for now. We'll be family after all." The king laughed happily before draping an arm across Joey's shoulders and leading the blonde prince away from the dock, his stepsons behind him.

"Prince Joey," Mokuba said. He grinned. "I like him, Seto. He seems real nice."

He is nice. He's also sweet, thoughtful, and considerate of others' feelings. He actually gave me a chance to change my mind because he didn't think his mother would approve of the engagement."

"Really? So, she does approve then? I see Joey's still wearing the ring."

"She approves and of course she wants to meet me."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know. Sometime after Joey goes home in three days. He told me he has duties he has to attend to in three days. Something to do with his sister."

"He has a sister?"

"Yes. She's thirteen and her name's Serenity."

"Sounds like you learned a lot about Joey."

"I work fast. I felt attracted to Joey the moment I saw him after arriving and we talked at the ball while dancing and on the way here. I knew at the ball that he was the one."

Joey was completely at ease. Gozaburo liked him and he, in turn, liked the king. _I have nothing to worry about, except the fact that I have to leave every three days. If I'm going to be family, I'll have to be honest before the wedding. Boy, what a summer. In almost two weeks, I get engaged and meet my future-in-laws._

Gozaburo showed Joey the marketplace and introduced him to the citizens. Those they spoke to greeted him warmly and congratulated him on being Seto's fiancée. Joey accepted all of them and found himself comfortable with them. _I wish I could be human longer than three days at a time. I know I would love living here._ That feeling grew when he saw the palace. It was huge! "Gozaburo, your home is amazing!" he commented as the group approached the front doors.

"Thank you, Joey," Gozaburo said as the guards opened the doors. As they entered the hall, a man in magician's robes came up from a flight of stairs that led down. He stopped at the doorway and bowed.

"Ah, Mahad. Meet Seto's fiancée, Prince Joey. Joey, this is Mahad, our royal magician.'

"Hello, Mahad," Joey said, smiling.

"A pleasure, Prince Joey." Mahad stood straight and as the pair passed, his magical senses tingled. He sense genetic magic at work and it came from Joey. _Does Seto know his fiancée has magic?_ He continued to stare after Joey as the other princes started to go by. Seto noticed this and as Mokuba continued on, he approached the magician.

"Is there a problem, old friend?" he asked.

"No. I just sense some kind of magic coming from Joey."

"Do you?" Seto was intrigued. Was there a magical trace whenever Joey became human?

"Were you aware of that, Seto?"

In response, Seto seized Mahad's arm and guided him down to Mahad's private lab. Once the door was closed, Seto said, "Yes, I'm aware. Mahad, swear you won't tell anyone what I'm about to say and ask."

Mahad knelt. "I swear that I will not speak of anything you are about to say."

"Good," Seto said as Mahad rose. "Mahad, I'm in love with a merman and that's Joey."

"A merman," Mahad breathed. "Yes, that would fit. I have read that mermen could become human."

"Joey told me that he's the only one who can change. All the others lost the ability. He can only be human for three days at a time. He has to be a merman for at least a day before becoming human again.

"I know that Joey's mother will want to meet me and I wonder if you know a way to make me a merman for say, three days like Joey."


	8. Mahad

Chapter Eight\- Mahad

"You, a merman? Seto, in order to concoct a spell or potion, I would need something of Joey's like a scale or even scrapings from a scale."

"Would this do?" Seto reached down and pulled up his necklace, turning the setting over to reveal the back.

Mahad's mouth dropped. "How did you get that?"

"It came loose from his tail two days ago and gave it to me as a token of affection and an engagement gift." He watched as Mahad scraped off a film of tiny scales off and into a test tube.

He examined the sample and nodded. "I should be able to make a potion with this. It'll take some time, but it'll be worth it. I'll make a potion to do what you desire."

"Thank you, Mahad. This means a lot to me." He squeezed Mahad's shoulder before leaving the magician to his studies.

Seto found his family and Joey in the garden having tea and Joey talking animatedly to Mokuba and Gozaburo. It was clear that Joey was comfortable with his family and that pleased him. He came closer to hear Gozaburo say, "Will your family be coming to the wedding?"

Joey shifted slightly. "No, I don't think so. They understand how I feel about Seto, but with their duties and no one to oversee matters, they can't really leave to attend."

_Nice excuse,_ Seto thought as he sat. _It covers the fact that they're mermaids and can't exactly come onto land._

Gozaburo nodded. "I understand, but that's a shame."

Joey sipped his tea as the king engaged Mokuba in conversation about his studies. They had discussed wedding details that had already been decided on before Seto had left for the trip. Joey liked what he heard and gave his opinion when asked about decorations and music. Things had gotten a little sticky when the topic turned to his family. He spoke of his mother and sister. Gozaburo's furrowed brow told Joey that the king was perplexed over why he never heard of them. He had pushed that mystery aside and asked if they would be coming. Joey managed to fabricate a story to explain that they couldn't come. _It's not just because they're mermaids, but Mother would be furious that I'm in love with a human and that I told humans I'm a merman. Either one is liable to get me killed or banished._

"Joey, what do you think of Mahad?" Seto asked as they remained in the garden while th rest of the family went inside.

Joey blinked. "Your royal magician?" He shrugged slightly. "He seems nice. Is he powerful?"

"He's the best in the land. He sense some trace of magic coming from you."

"I'm guessing keeping my true self hidden from him isn't an option."

"Correct. Actually, I told him when he asked if I was aware you were magical. He's sworn not to speak of it. I also made a request of him."

"What kind of request?"

"I asked him to find a way for me to be a merman for three days; the opposite of your ability."

Joey's eyes lit up. "Oh, that would be wonderful. I'd be able to show you my world and you'd be able to meet Mother."

Seto chuckled at Joey's excitement. "Mahad's looking into it, but meeting your family is why I asked."

The next day, Joey browsed the library while Seto was busy with duties and sharing some of the wedding plans he had made at Yugi's kingdom. He ran his eyes and a hand along the shelves. Some of the books were similar to the ones he had back home, only they spoke of the human equivalent. _Again, our races are similar in some ways despite our different views on one another. If only we could get along._

"Hello again, Prince Joey."

Joey turned to see Mahad enter the library and approach him. "Please, just Joey. Seto told me that you know my secret."

Mahad nodded. "Seto knew I would not tell anyone. We've known each other since childhood when I was a commoner who was good at magic."

"And now you're the best in the land, according to Seto."

"He is correct."

"He also spoke of the request he asked you to do. How is that going?"

"I took a scraping from the scale you gave him and examined it. Your ability is fascinating: Human for three days."

"Yes. The catch is that I have to have my tail out of the water by dawn. I change back at dawn after the third night whether in the water or not."

"Ah, thanks for telling me. I was trying to figure out how to set it so Seto become a merman for three days."

"Can I help you with that?"

"I would like that. Follow me." As they headed out of the library and down into Mahad's lab, the magician said, "Please tell me about merpeople. I know that mermen used to become human, but lost the power except for you."

Joey nodded. "That's right. Mermaids have their own power. They briefly become sirens and used a hypnotic song to sink ships. All mermaids have it, even my mother and sister. These moments vary with each one and during the teen years, the number of times goes up and then hits a fixed number at eighteen. Right now, my thirteen-year-old sister does it three times a month and my mother does it once a week at night."

"Wow, that's…"

"Sad? Dark?"

Mahad nodded. "Dark. Your ability is preferable."

"Yes. Also, technically contact with humans is forbidden and I could get in big trouble if Mother finds out."

"What kind of trouble?"

"She could kill me or banish me in some way. She could make me a permanent human if she chooses to banish me from the sea."

"She would do that?"

"She's the queen. She can do what she wants when it comes to punishment."

"I just can't imagine a parent doing such a thing to their child." Mahad sat at his desk, grabbed a quill, ink, and parchment and started writing. "Banishing them from their home and for you, that would truly be awful: To never swim through the waters that is your home."

"I hope that doesn't happen, but if it does, I'll still have a home here."

"You're right. This will definitely be your home when you marry." Mahad silently prayed that Joey did not end up banished from the sea.


	9. Underwater Transition

Chapter Nine\- Underwater Transition

Joey left at dawn after day three and no one saw him leave, however he did leave a note, saying a ship from his kingdom came by and left at dawn. He knew his return would be questioned as no ship would be sighted prior to him showing up at the docks. _Perhaps I should tell Gozaburo and Mokuba the truth. I mean, they'll be family in about a month and a half. They've been so warm and friendly and they'll probably accept my being a merman as Seto did. Speaking of Seto, I wonder when the potion will be ready._

"Seto, when do you plan to visit your future in-laws?" Gozaburo asked at breakfast two days after Joey left.

"I honestly don't know, Father." Gozaburo had insisted on being called Father when he married their mother and neither boy could see no reason not to do so.

"I see. Any idea how far away his kingdom is?"

Seto recalled his conversation with Joey on the trip over and said, "I believe two to four days."

"Well, I insist you start your travel out there this afternoon."

"Yes, Father, but I will take a small boat and go alone."

"Alone?" he repeated.

"Yes, alone." Seto's voice was ice.

Gozaburo heard the tone and knew there was no arguing with Seto. _He is old enough to sail alone._ "All right, son. Be careful and I want to hear about your trip when you come back which will be…?"

"A little over a week."

Seto packed some clothes thinking he might fish and swim, perhaps visit Joey and teach the merboy to swim with legs. A knock drew him from his thoughts. "Enter," he called.

The door opened and Mahad entered, a beaker of liquid in one hand. "Seto, I heard you planned to leave to see Joey today."

"That's right. Father wants me to visit his family." He gave a bitter laugh. "That's not going to happen unless Joey convinces his family to come to the surface."

"That would be ill-advised and Joey won't do it in any event."

"Why is it?"

"He didn't tell you? Contact with humans is technically forbidden and Joey fears banishment from the sea. If his mother learns you're human, she may turn Joey human permanently and he would be unable to swim under the waves again."

Seto gaped at the news and then swallowed hard. "Okay. Then I'll just meet Joey and spend time with him, probably teach him to swim with legs. He did ask for me to teach him."

"Or you could swim with a tail and meet Joey's family, after all." Mahad held up the beaker.

"You finished it?" Seto took the beaker.

"It's finished. Once you drink it, you'll be able to be a merman for three days for the rest of your life."

"And it works like Joey's? I have to be in the water at dawn?"

"Yes. But, you'll be human at dawn after day three whether in the water or not."

"Mahad, thank you. I can't wait to surprise Joey." Seto drank the potion, but didn't feel any different and said as much.

"That means it is working. It's currently lying dormant, waiting for you to be in the water at dawn whenever that may be."

Two days later, Seto was still sailing across the ocean. He knew Joey's home was only half a night's swim from Yugi's kingdom, but that didn't really tell him much. He continued to sail well into the night of day two before choosing to drop the anchor and climb into the water, holding onto the rope ladder on the side. He floated there, watching the sky lighten and as the first rays of the sun lit the sky.

Seto gasped as his top faded away and his legs felt stuck together. He released the ladder and ran his hands down his legs which felt scaly. He allowed himself to sink and saw a scaled gold tail where his legs had been. He couldn't help smiling at the sight of it. _I'm a merman!_ He managed a twirl in the water and laughed in delight. _This is so cool!_

He soon got a hold of himself and started swimming in the direction his boat was pointed. He took his time to admire his surroundings. The sea was a beautiful world. He could see why Joey wouldn't want to be permanently banished from it. He looked left and right, amazed at the pretty coral and the bright flowers.

"Seto!? Is that you?" gasped a familiar voice nearby.

He turned to see Joey staring at him with his mouth open. He came closer, smiling at the blonde's reaction. "Yeah, it's me. Mahad finished the potion three days ago. I drank it then and just changed at dawn today. I can now be a merman for three days from now on."

"Yes!" Joey cheered and whirled in a circle. "I absolutely love your tail. Gold is unusual, but it looks good on you."

"Is your family awake? I'd love to meet them."

"Actually, they're still sleeping, but the marketplace will be open. Come on." Joey took off with Seto behind him.

The market was indeed open and Joey took him on a tour, pointing out various stalls and speaking some of the vendors. Those they spoke to looked envious of Seto's tail and told Joey he was lucky to be engaged to such a handsome merman.

"I couldn't agree more," he said to one vendor.

Seto was quiet for most part. He was a visitor to this underwater world and felt a bit awkward as opposed to whenever he visited Yugi. He could only chalk it up to him being in an unfamiliar setting, in an unfamiliar form, and his status being that of a commoner. Joey had told him that he had told the queen the he and Yugi were common mermen, not royals.

"There's only one royal family in the sea and that's mine," he explained. "But just be you and everything will be fine."

"I hope they like me."

"I'm sure they will. I should warn you, Serenity may turn siren during your visit. It's been a while since her last time."

Seto nodded, thinking about how Joey saved the ship during the siren attack on the way home. "Joey, now that I've changed, will I be able to resist the siren song while in human form?"

Joey blinked. "I don't know. Possibly. That would be nice." They reached the palace's front doors and two guards opened the doors. They swam down a corridor to another set of double doors which Joey pushed open and led the way to a throne where a mermaid with curly brown hair and a pale pink tail sat on a throne. She leaned forward and tilted her head curiously. "Joseph?" she asked.

"Mother, this is my fiancée, Seto. Seto, this is Queen Marina."

Seto bowed. "I am honored to meet you, Your Majesty."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Seto. Joseph spoke happily about you."

Recalling the story Joey told him on the trip back home, he said, "I've known Joey for years and started liking him last year and knew that I wanted to be with him for the rest of our lives. I spent the entire year planning how to phrase it and when to say it. It was fortunate that Yugi's grandpa threw a party shortly after Joey arrived. I was worried and nervous that he would say no when I asked him."

"But he didn't," Marina said with a smile. "I look forward to having you as part of the family."


	10. Legend

Chapter Ten\- Legend

Marina watched as her son led Seto further into the palace, most likely to a guest room. She found Seto to be respectful, polite, and confident; a lot like a royal, but of course he wasn't a royal. _He would be well-suited to being a prince when he marries Joey and then a king when Joey is crowned. He found a special merman, very special. A gold tail is highly unusual, almost non-existent._ Marina mused over those last two words before getting up and swimming for the library."

"I think Mother likes you," Joey said as they floated in a spare room, the door closed.

"You think so? She seemed friendly, but not as warm as Father is with you."

"True, but she believes that a queen or king should be restrained in her or his emotions. Believe me, a smile is a major accomplishment."

Seto nodded. He didn't really like the queen, but knew to earn her favor he needed to put his best foot forward…or rather his best fin forward. _Not a problem,_ he thought._ I have a knack for charming people and I'm sure merpeople are no exception._

"Seto, Yugi brought up a really good point a while back. How are we going to rule two different kingdoms when we marry? I mean, I have been considering telling your family my secret."

"Oh, that will be easy. I'll rule mine and you rule yours. Maybe our marriage will bring our races together and we can live peacefully with one another."

Joey smiled. "I like that idea. Okay, we'll rule separately." He stuck out a hand, Seto took it, and they shook on it.

"Our first royal agreement and we're not even married or kings yet," Seto commented.

"But princes can make plans prior to ruling. This could be one of them," Joey pointed out.

"Right. You definitely know the rules of leading a kingdom."

"Well, I do pay strict attention in my classes."

The next day, Joey went back to class with his sister. Seto decided to do some studying of his own. He ventured into the library and hunted through the shelves before selecting the history book Joey had read several days ago and found it as fascinating as his fiancée did. He put it aside later in favor of exploring the nearby open water. _This is truly a wonderful place,_ he thought as he swam. _I'll enjoy each time I trade my legs for a tail. I'm doing what most people only dream about: I'm underwater and I can breathe. Joey is so lucky to be able to live in the sea and I'll be sure to let him know._

"You think I'm lucky?" Joey laughed. "I think you're lucky."

"Me? How do you figure that?"

"You get to visit other kingdoms and see more than merpeople can see from the water or the shore. Plus, you can travel using ships and animals instead of your legs. You get to wear clothes, experience different season-,"

Seto held up a hand, chuckling. "Okay, I get the point. I guess we find one another's world better than our own."

"Sure looks that way."

"So, what's Serenity doing?"

"Homework. I'm thinking she may not turn siren while you're here, though it's been awhile."

"Good. No offense, but it sounds scary to see."

"It saddens me actually. I've been thinking of urging mermaids to resist turning siren when I'm king. I figure if a past king can get mermen to stop being human, I can get mermaids to stop sinking ships."

Seto nodded. "That fits into our idea of peaceful co-existence. So, since you don't seem to have homework, how about exploring sunken ships, maybe race each other?"

"Sounds like fun. I'll show you where some ships are and we could race around them."

"Excellent. Lead the way." Joey darted out a window and Seto followed, looking forward to exploring with Joey and enjoy it more than his solo one that morning.

Marina watched as the two boys swam out of the kingdom. She had read up on her race and found that those with gold, silver, or black tails were ones that could pose a threat to their race, though the threat was unclear. _I like Seto, but his gold tail tells me he might cause trouble. I just wish I knew what kind of trouble._ She shook her head. _Then again, that is an old legend. Joey is deeply in love with Seto and vice versa. There's no real reason to be suspicious of Seto just because his tail is gold._

There was a flurry of bubbles and Serenity appeared beside her. "What's wrong, Mother?" she asked, seeing the expression on Marina's face.

"It's nothing, sweetheart. I just can't believe I was suspicious of Seto because of his tail."

Serenity stared out the window at the kingdom below, thinking. She like Seto and was a little jealous that her brother had met someone so handsome. She had been entranced by his gold tail until she remembered the old legend: Gold, silver, and black-tailed merpeople had a reputation for causing trouble and those were usually put to death once it was revealed that they were the cause of the kingdom's problems. Others ended up dying early in life. _Maybe Seto is different from the others. I could follow him and if he is trouble, I'll tell Mother. On second thought, I'll just kill him._ Serenity felt the familiar feelings sadistic torture and cruelty starting to surface. _I'm starting to turn siren again. I think I'll be sinking a ship after tomorrow._

"Seto, I'm a bit worried and I should have told you yesterday."

"What's that?"

"It's your tail. There's an old legend or superstition really. Merpeople who have gold, silver, or black tails are viewed as troublemakers. Most die at an early age. Those who survived are accused when problems arise. If it turns out that they did cause the problems, they were put to death."

"Funny. None of the citizens seemed fearful of my tail; more envious."

"Well, it is an old legend. Most citizens don't put much stock in the legend. Plus, I think your personality and charm won them over."

"That's good to know."

"Yeah, but I'm afraid that Mother and Serenity may hold to the legend even though they like you."

Seto sighed as he looked behind him at his tail that was moving up and down as they headed for the sunken ships. He had loved the color when he first saw it and even Joey loved it, but now it seemed as if the color made the queen and princess suspicious.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Joey said. "You know you're not a troublemaker and after tomorrow, Mother and Serenity will know it as well."

"You're right. I don't plan on doing anything beyond reading and spending time with you. After everyone's gone to sleep tomorrow night, that's when I'll head for my boat and wait for dawn."

"Sounds like a plan."

"It does. Now," Seto grinned as a ship came into view and pointed at it. "First one to make a full lap around the ship gets to go in first."

"You're on," Joey said and both boys sped toward the ship for their first race.


	11. Exiled

Chapter Eleven\- Exiled

Seto slipped out of the palace and headed in the direction of his boat. He had a little more than half the night to reach his boat and surface before dawn. _If it's still dark when I surface, I could cling to the rope ladder and get some sleep._

He arrived at his boat, unhooked the anchor from the cluster of rocked it had hooked itself on before surfacing. He was unaware that he had been followed by Serenity who was wondering what Seto was planning to do with that small ship. _It seems he is a troublemaker, however as I'm becoming a siren, I approve of his actions whatever those are._

She floated below the surface, watching Seto's tail while the sky above was starting to lighten. Then, as the sun rose, the gold tail glowed and split into a pair of human legs! Serenity gasped as the legs left the water and the anchor started to rise. _Oh my gosh! Seto's no merman; he's a human! How did he gain a tail? It must be sorcery. He must have used a spell to become one of us. He probably even put a spell on Joey to get him to fall in love with him. Oh, I'm going to make him pay!_

Seto felt his tail become legs before climbing the ladder. He swayed slightly as he stood on the deck. _Whoa. Well, after not having legs for three days that's to be expected._ He went over to the anchor crank and grunted as he turned it. The anchor wasn't as heavy as a big ship's, but it had sufficient weight nonetheless. Once it was raised and locked, Seto raised the sail and turned the ship around.

"Seto!" yelled a voice from the water.

He went to the starboard and saw Serenity, but she seemed different. Her face had sharp angles and yet she looked even more beautiful. He recalled that her voice was not harsher than he remembered. _Did she just turn siren?_

"I thought you had to be at least eighteen to surface alone," he said calmly, hoping he was wrong about the siren theory.

"That's minor compared to what I just saw," she snapped.

_She's siren all right; all the sign are there. She never spoke like that during my visit._ "Yes. I am human, but I do love your brother."

"I don't believe you. You used sorcery to become a merman and you probably put a spell on Joey." Her eyes narrowed and a cruel smirk appeared. "Perhaps the spell will break if you're dead."

"No!" he shouted, dashing to the wheel. He could not let Serenity sing him into crashing.

Serenity laughed at his actions. "You can't escape my song. There are some nearby underwater rocks with jagged edges. They'll tear your hull nicely." Serenity began to sing.

Seto heard the song and admitted that it was beautiful, but haunting as well. He kept the ship on course even as the siren sang. _Wait a minute. Shouldn't I be blanking out and crashing? Heh, I'm immune to the song, just like all merpeople; probably because I'm at least part merman now._

"No!" Serenity screamed. "No human can resist!" She dipped back underwater as a large gust of wind caught the ship's sails and propelled it across the water.

Serenity sped for the palace, furious that her victim got away. _Well, he'll know not to come back. I must tell Mother so she can keep Joey away from that human._

"_What!?_" Marina shouted. "Seto is a human?"

"Yes. I watched him surface and when the sun rose, I saw his tail become human legs. He must have used magic to become one of us. He probably used a love spell on Joey, too."

"Joey under a love spell. Yes, that makes sense." Marina's tail swished angrily. "So, Seto is a troublemaker and he was attempting to disrupt and possibly destroy our existence. Joey must stay away from that human. Where is he?"

"He said he was going for a swim," Serenity said. "I met him on the way to talk to you."

"Oh, Yug! My family loves Seto!" Joey said, his tail swishing with joy. "And Seto said we can rule our kingdoms separately and still get married."

Yugi chuckled at Joey's joy. "I'm happy things are working out for you. When will your mother perform the marriage?"

"It would be after Gozaburo weds Seto and me. Even so, I can head back and discuss details with Mother."

"Sure. I'll see you later." Yugi waved as Joey crawled back into deeper water before diving down.

The sound of a siren song was heard as Joey surfaced. He saw a ship crash and sink with at least six humans splashing on the surface. He turned to see a pink tail vanish: Serenity. He ducked down to see her giggling at the destruction she caused. He absolutely hated it when a mermaid turned siren and caused destruction and even death on occasion. Serenity opened her eyes, saw Joey, and smiled sweetly, her siren persona fading away.

"Hi, big brother. I was looking for you and then decided to sink a ship."

"I thought you needed someone eighteen or older to accompany you to the surface and why were you looking for me?"

"Mother changed the law so I don't need an escort and Mother also wants to see you."

"Really? Good, 'cause I want to talk to her." Joey swam off with Serenity following him.

"Oh, there you are Joseph," Marina said as her children came in.

"You wished to see me, Mother?"

"Yes. It's about Seto."

The coldness in Marina's voice made Joey apprehensive. "I thought you liked him," he said, confused.

"I did until Serenity saw him become human. It's clear he used magic on himself to gain a tail. I further believe as does your sister that he put a love spell on you."

"A love spell?" he repeated. "Seto doesn't know magic."

"Perhaps not, but he is human. Contact with humans is forbidden Joey. You will not see him again."

"But I love him and you can't stop me from seeing him."

"Yes, I can. I'm your mother and the queen."

"I won't stop seeing him," Joey stated firmly.

"Fine," Marina said icily. "Then you're no longer my son and Serenity will inherit the throne. Now as you are not my son, you are banished from the palace and exiled from the kingdom. Perhaps another village will accept you. Go!" She pointed out the door.

Joey floated in stunned silence before slowly turning and swimming out of the palace. He had been exiled and disowned. While exile was bad, disownment was worse. He felt tears well up and spill over. He swam faster; it was a long way to Seto's kingdom and he wanted to get there quickly. _Time to tell the in-laws the truth. They'll have to wait until dawn after day three to see my tail, but hopefully they'll still love me before that happens._ He increased his speed, wiping away his tears.


	12. New Home Journey

Chapter Twelve\- New Home Journey

"Welcome home, Seto. I trust your visit was a pleasant one."

"It's good to be back, Father. The visit started out good, but as aspect of me soured their opinion of me. Joey and I are still engaged and plan to be married nonetheless."

"That's a shame. What aspect did they not approve of?"

Seto had anticipated this question and had an answer. "Our marriage practices. They believe royalty should only marry royalty. One would think they would accept me as I am a prince, but…" He shrugged, not sure how to finish. He truly didn't know how to end his explanation.

"That's fine, son. Now, we're about a month from your wedding so let's talk outfits. Hopefully, Joey will visit soon so he can choose his outfit and get fitted."

"I'm sure he will."

Gozaburo and Mokuba headed back to the palace, but Mahad and Seto lingered. "Seto, what really happened?"

"The sister saw me change back to human and she likely told the queen. Joey and I will have to meet and swim elsewhere. Speaking of swimming; Mahad it was amazing! The open water, breathing underwater, and my tail! A beautiful gold color!"

Mahad smiled at Seto's enthusiasm. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, about Joey. It might be time to tell the king and your brother the truth. After all, the wedding's in a month."

"Yes. It probably is. So, what have you been up to Mahad?"

"Oh, I was examining the remainder of the scraping I took and found a way to reverse Joey's change in the form of a spell."

"A spell? You mean you could change Joey's power to be exactly like mine?"

"Exactly. Merman for three days and human the rest of the time. Plus, I…did make more of the potion which used up the scraping."

"More? Sounds like you thought of taking it."

"I confess I did think of doing so, but decided to wait and hear how it felt. I may indeed take it."

"Oh, please do. Joey would love to have more company."

_I would love some company right now,_ Joey thought as he nibbled on a sea roll. He had been unable to acquire any food or drink when he was exiled. However, he came upon a village and the people, recognizing him as the prince, gave him food and drink to sustain him for the remainder of his journey. He was now an entire night away from Seto's kingdom. He had slept most of the day away in a nearby cave and when he awoke, he consumed the rest of his foo before leaving the cave. He quickly surfaced to make sure he was going the right way before ducking down and moving on.

Meanwhile, Marina was still steaming about Joey. He had exposed himself to a human and fallen in love with him. _He must not be allowed to interact with any more humans. I will send him a dire warning._ She rose from her seat and summoned her power. In addition to granting human or merperson form, she could also raise undersea storms. She could vary the strength and size of it as well as direct it. She focused on Joey and summoned a strong storm that would engulf the area her ex-son was located. She sensed that the storm was brewing and smiled in exhaustion before retiring for the night.

Joey flapped his tail harder as strong currents started coming up. He was having trouble controlling his direction. The currents picked up in intensity and undertows were starting to occur as well. Joey was surprised by how quickly and suddenly the storm came up. _Then again, maybe I shouldn't be surprised. Mother does have the power to raise storms. This one is clearly directed at me._

Joey seized onto a rock as a powerful undertow caught his fins. He pulled his way forward and felt his fins come free. He sped away from the undertow only to have a rock hit in the side of his torso due to the force of the currents having dislodged it from the floor. He cried out briefly but kept going. The storm was displacing sand, making it hard to see. Joey squinted around to find a place to anchor himself until the storm had passed.

He felt currents pull on his fins and lower tail. He glanced back to see a whirlpool had grabbed hold of him and was pulling him in. He flapped his tail harder to escape, but the force was too strong. He was sucked into the whirlpool where he was pounded with sand, rocks, and shells. The whirlpool dissipated and Joey beat a hasty retreat from the area. He saw a shallow area ahead and headed for it. He moaned as he surfaced and flopped his upper body onto the sand, his tail still in the water. He hurt all over and was exhausted from the storm and his attempts to escape. His eyes landed on a familiar dock in the near distance before losing consciousness: He made it to Seto's kingdom.

"Seto, the three of us plus Mahad are going to the shore this morning," Gozaburo announced. "Apparently some undersea debris washed up on our shores and we're going to clean it up."

"Just the four of us?"

"That's right. It's our duty as royals that our subjects have a clean shore to enjoy."

Seto nodded and once breakfast was over, the quartet headed for the docks and shore. Gozaburo said that he would clean the docks with Mokuba while Seto and Mahad handled the shore. The two friends moved along the shore, tossing seaweed, rocks, and shells back into the sea. The broken pieces of wood were placed in a pile in the back of the shore that would be collected later and as Seto tossed some more wood into the pile, something bright flashed on the far end. Curious, he moved toward it to find it was a fishtail: A royal blue fishtail.

"Oh my God! Joey!" he exclaimed, catching Mahad's attention. The prince dashed up to his boyfriend who was unconscious on his back. He fell to his knees before gently putting the blonde's head in his lap. Mahad crouched down to examine the merboy.

"He looks like he got battered by a storm. I would have to guess an underwater storm as we did not have a storm last night. It would also account for the debris."

"Poor Joey," Seto murmured stroking the hair. This small movement caused Joey to stir. His eyes fluttered open and slowly focused on their faces.

"Se…to? Ma…had?" he croaked.

"Easy, Joey," Seto soothed. "It's all right."

"No…it's not. Mother…raised a storm…directed it…at me."

"Why?"

"She's disowned me, banished me from the palace, and exiled me from the kingdom because I refused to stop seeing you. She probably didn't want me to interact with other humans."

"We need to have you tended to," Mahad said.

"Too late right now. Have to wait for dawn tomorrow."

"True. However, I have a gift for you." Mahad chanted as he put a hand on Joey's chest. A glow spread from hand to chest before fading.

"What was that?"

"I reversed your ability. After tomorrow morning, you can be a merman for three days and be human the rest of the time."

Joey gaped. "You mean like Seto?" His face lit up at the idea. "Really?"

Mahad laughed. "Really."

"Seto! Mahad! Find something?" called Gozaburo from the far end.

Three pairs of eyes looked at one another with resignation. The time for the truth had arrived.


	13. Revelation

Chapter Thirteen\- Revelation

Gozaburo with Mokuba beside him approached the group and Mahad moved aside. The king took two steps and froze, blinking rapidly. His son was kneeling beside the boy he knew as Joey, but below his waist was a blue fishtail! Mokuba was equally speechless.

Joey pushed himself to a sitting position. "Hi, Gozaburo. Hi, Mokuba."

Gozaburo continued to stare, his mouth opening and closing, unable to articulate his thoughts.

Joey sighed, knowing that his future in-laws would probably hate him for lying. "Yes, I'm a merman. I am a prince, though. I gained the ability to be human for three days five years ago. I met Seto this summer and though I wasn't seeking a mate, Seto chose me and I realized that I had fallen in love the moment I saw him."

"Mahad gave me a potion so that I could visit Joey for three days," Seto spoke up. "I learned that human contact is forbidden. Joey's sister saw me change back and told the queen."

"Mother confronted me about Seto's true nature. She still doesn't know exactly how we met. I told her I wasn't going to stop seeing him. She disowned me, banished me from my home, and exiled me from the kingdom. I was on my way here and got hurt from an undersea storm. Mother has the power to raise storms and I believe she directed it at me, possibly to stop me from interacting with humans."

Gozaburo's eyes swept over Joey's body, seeing the bruises and abrasions on his body and tail. "Your mother's storm did all that damage?"

Joey nodded and then dropped his eyes. "I'll understand if you hate me for lying and if you don't want to see me again."

"Hate you?" Gozaburo repeated, hardly believing his ears. "How could I hate you? You were lying to protect your race. A prince can do no less."

Joey nodded, eyes still down. "Yes, but since Mother disowned me…that means I'm not a prince anymore." Joey's voice took on a tone of stunned realization.

"Nonsense," Gozaburo said, crouching down beside him. "Nobility doesn't come from a title. It comes from within." He put a hand on Joey's chest over the heart. He smiled at him. "My dear wife knew that when I married her."

Joey looked at him. "So, you're fine with me being a merman?"

"I am. So, can you change your tail into legs now?"

Joey shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I have to wait for dawn and pull my tail out of the water."

"I gave Joey a spell a few minutes ago that will reverse his ability so that it's like Seto's. So tomorrow morning will be the last time that Joey will change this way," Mahad added.

"We can't leave Joey here," Mokuba insisted.

"We won't," Seto said. "We can use the fountain in the garden." Seto stood before leaning down and lifting Joey into his arms. Gozaburo removed his cape and covered Joey's tail before the group headed back to the palace.

"Mahad, I can't really thank you enough for reversing my power," Joey said as he swam about in the fountain.

"I wouldn't have been able to or make that potion without the scale you gave Seto."

"Oh?"

"I took a scraping to make the potion then examined the remainder to design the spell and make another dose of potion."

"Another dose? Why?"

Mahad's cheeks flushed slightly and Seto smiled. "He had debated taking it himself but chose to wait until he heard from me how amazing it is."

Mahad nodded. "I took it last night and look forward to swimming with the two of you."

"Me too," Joey said. "I was desiring company on my way here."

"Well, you have it now," Seto said. "The wedding is in a month and you'll officially be family."

Joey sat on the rim, his tail lying limp on the grass as the sky lightened. The sun rose and his tail split into legs while clothes appeared. Joey rose to his feet, relishing the thought that he would have legs longer than three days and wouldn't have a tail unless he was in the water when dawn came. He walked toward the royal family, the king and young prince awed by his change.

Gozaburo shook himself out of his awestruck state and guided the blonde inside. "Now that you're human, let's discuss your wedding outfit."

One month later, Joey and Seto stood before Gozaburo, the palace front doors behind him and the citizens gathered behind the couple. Gozaburo raised a hand and said, "My people, two months ago, Prince Seto had chosen Prince Joey to be his fiancée. Now, on this joyful day, I will unite these two young men in matrimony." He turned to accept two gold bands from Mokuba before facing the couple and handing them each a ring.

"It is always a king's great duty to wed people for weddings are always happy occasions." He paused as Joey and Seto took one another's hands and slipped on the bands. Gozaburo put his hands on their left ones. "As king of this great land, I pronounce you married." He released his hold and Joey and Seto sealed their marriage with a loving kiss as the kingdom roared its approval

Mahad strolled behind the married couple as they headed for a far, secluded corner of the shore. A moon was dipping below the horizon, shedding pale white light over the sand. Seto and Joey wanted to spend the first three days of their married life as mermen and Gozaburo insisted that Mahad go along for protection when the magician admitted to take the same potion that Seto had taken. He had a good idea of how the change happens, thanks to seeing Joey go from merman to human. He knew there was no pain involved and yet he was nervous about his legs merging into a tail.

Joey, meanwhile, was enjoying his late night walk with Seto. He remembered sitting on the fountain shortly before dawn after the third day, legs on the ground. He was waiting to see if he would change back. When the sun came up and he still had legs, that was when he knew: He was more human than merman now and it filled him with joy. He had asked Seto for swimming lessons that day and he quickly became an accomplished swimmer. He looked back to see Mahad looking nervously at the water. "You okay?" he asked, heading over to him.

"I'm a little nervous about changing," he admitted.

"Don't be. Once you have your tail, you'll feel differently. Seto did."

"Joey's right," Seto put in. "I was a bit nervous as I waited. But when I got my tail, I was thrilled."

Mahad smiled. "I was being ridiculous. There's nothing to be nervous about."

"Right. Nothing to be nervous about." Joey pointed at the sky. "We better hit the water. The sun will be coming up."

The trio waded into the water until they couldn't touch the bottom and treaded water watching the horizon and waiting. The first ray of sunlight appeared and Mahad closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth of the sun as well as the feel of his legs merging together. He felt himself sink below the surface, but felt no alarm over it. _I'm a merman now. Being underwater is natural._

He opened his eyes once he was fully submerged and saw Joey and Seto nearby. Joey had his royal blue tail again while Seto had his gold tail. "Seto, you were right. Your tail is beautiful."

"Yours isn't so bad, either," Seto replied. "It suits you."

Mahad looked down to see a deep purple tail instead of legs. He couldn't help grinning at it. "It's nice. I happen to like the color purple."

"Okay. Now that we've' changed, let's go swimming and find a nice cave nearby where we can spend the next three days."

"Remember, we'll need to surface for mealtimes," Seto said. He grinned. "I look forward to eating at the shoreline."

"But first swimming and cave hunting," Joey said as he led his husband and royal magician into the depths of his former home.

The End


End file.
